Bossier City, Louisiana
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = }} | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Parish | subdivision_name2 = Bossier Parish | established_title = | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = Incorporated (city) | established_date2 = 1907 | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | dunam_link = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_ha = | area_total_acre = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_land_ha = | area_land_acre = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_ha = | area_water_acre = | area_water_dunam = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_urban_ha = | area_urban_acre = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_rural_ha = | area_rural_acre = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_metro_ha = | area_metro_acre = | area_metro_dunam = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_blank2_ha = | area_blank2_acre = | area_blank2_dunam = | area_note = | dimensions_footnotes = | length_km = | length_mi = | width_km = | width_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = 174 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 61315 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban_footnotes = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural_footnotes = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro_footnotes = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = Central (CST) | utc_offset1 = -6 | timezone1_DST = CDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = 318 | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = FIPS code | blank_info_sec1 = 22-08920 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Bossier City is the sixth-largest city in the state of Louisiana. is in Bossier Parish, it is the suburb of Shreveport. The population, as of 2012, is less than 63,000. Category:Cities in Louisiana Category:Ark-La-Tex Category:1907 establishments in the United States Category:20th century establishments in Louisiana